


A Gift Fit for a King

by Squiddles66



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddles66/pseuds/Squiddles66
Summary: It’s Negan’s birthday and you’ve worked hard to make it the most memorable night of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for a [Ash’s 2k Writing Challange.](http://flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash.tumblr.com/post/154683461602/negan-writing-challenge) First ever one-shot full of hot, hotness. Hope you enjoy, feedback is as always appreciated.

Today is the day; it may not be a big deal to others, but this is something I spent months in preparing. A lot of days scavenging and a lot of skipped meals because I spent my points on items I needed for this day, Negan’s birthday. 

Before I could plan anything, I had to persuade Dwight to convince Sherry to get the wives away for that night. The reason being is that I'm not part of his harem, but in a way, I am. I can't just waltz in his room; I knew once Negan gets back from his run he'll lock himself in his room with one of his wives. So, I need to beat him in his room first and I needed the wives to not ask questions.

When I first joined the sanctuary, I started off cleaning up after people, with their food and clothes. Over time I got promotions after promotions, and one day I joined up with Negan. It led to Negan and I building a unique bond; we'd occasionally slept together when his wives weren't feeling up to it. There have even been times when we got rather intimate on runs and risked our lives having sex while camping in the woods. 

He did ask me one day to be one of his wives, but I explained to him that I don’t know how I would handle just being stuck in the sanctuary and not getting myself dirty. He started making a deal with me. I can continue going on runs, keep working hard for items and getting my hands dirty. All he wants is to call me his, and I agreed. The benefits I have that the girls don't is the fact that I can handle myself out there. Sherry, I know for a fact can, but she's there for a different reason.

So here I am in Negan’s room with an item spread out on his bed, a black thick velvet ribbon. I also bought a bunch of candles that I have scattered out across the room that I’ll eventually light. 

First off, I started getting naked, and I grabbed the black velvet ribbon. I begin to wrap the ribbon in a way to look like a bikini top to cover my breasts, and once I've covered them completely I tied the ribbon into a bow; I’m wrapping myself up, I am the present. 

Now I am working on wrapping the ribbon in a way so that they’re underwear and again once I finished I tied it in a bow. Then I begin to start lighting the candles, turn the lights off and then I lay on my side on the bed facing the door. 

I waited for only a couple of minutes, and I can hear Negan coming to his room, I could hear him talking to someone, “I can't wait to fuck one of my wives!” I hear.

I'm watching the door handle as it twists and the door swings open, and Negan is standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

“Holy smokes doll, damn,” Negan runs his hand through his hair, “This is one hell of a fucking birthday surprise.” 

I get on my hands and knees, biting my lips inviting him over. He takes his jacket off and chucks it on one of the chairs. As he gets closer to me, I raise up on to my knees giving him a clear view of his birthday package.

I grab his hand and encourage him to feel the velvet ribbon. He started at my neck and I slowly put my head back to give me a view of my neck. His finger goes further down, and once he reached the top of my chest, he ran his finger across it to go to the other side of the ribbon. He moves further down, running his finger over my nipple making me let out a whimper.

He moves his finger to the side of me and runs it down my side. His touches are so light that I got goosebumps all over my body. When he got to the top of my hip, he goes over to my belly and continues moving down. His light touches over the velvet ribbon and on my clit are sending a wild shockwave throughout my body. Negan can tell I'm going crazy because he can feel me trembling on my knees.

“Fucking hell, doll. I can't wait to see what's under this wrapping,” Negan says, grabbing hold of the ribbon, “let's start at the top shall we,” he says, giving it a gentle pull. Each time the ribbon touches my skin or brushes lightly against my breast while he unwraps me I get shivers up my spine.

Once the ribbon was loose enough, he watched it fall off my body and looked at his half opened gift in awe. He leant in and began to kiss my neck; I fell back in pure ecstasy of his hot kisses. He starts to nibble and suck his way down to my nipple; taking it whole in his mouth, biting it and running his tongue over the tip of my nipple. 

I can’t help let out a loud whimper, running my hand through his dark hair gripping it tight. He pulls away from my breast, and he looks at me.

“Easy doll, I still have more to unwrap,” he says, winking at me.

He gets on his knees and begins to pull at the ribbon and slowly peel it off my body. My breath is heavy with each time he touches my skin lightly and when the fabric was getting closer to revealing my sweet cunt he'd go more slowly, making sure each bit of his fingers is touching every nerve on my blushed folds. 

When done, he put his hands on my ass and just kneels there in awe of what's in front of him. He leans in closer and begins to blow on my wet cunt, and I gasp in the sudden sensation.

“Oh, fuck Negan!” I say, biting my lips. 

“That's right, doll, you say my name,” Negan says, inserting two fingers inside of me.

He rolls his fingers like a slow wave, hitting my spot sending me on a wild ride of pure pleasure. I begin to rock my hips, but he pulls his fingers out and stands up so that our faces are inches apart.

He goes to put his fingers in his mouth, but I stop him, and I bring them in my mouth sucking my sweet bliss.

“Mmm… I bet you taste so fucking good,” Negan says, biting his lip watching me suck his finger and I moan in reply. 

I pull out his fingers followed with a pop sound. I put my hand behind his head, pull him closer and start kissing him. He goes to lay me down but I bite his bottom lip to stop him, and I pull away.

"Not so fast,” I say, shooting him a wink.

I get off the bed and walk behind him. At first, he doesn't move, but he turns around to face me, and I quickly push him onto the bed. Negan props himself up on his elbows and watches what I plan to do next. I stand close between his legs and begin to walk my fingers up his leg, dancing rather close to his bulge.

I watched as his chest got heavier as I got closer and closer to his bulge. My hand ever so lightly brushed over his bulge and he threw his head back.

“Faaaa— Doll, you’re driving me fucking crazy,” he says, with begging eyes. 

I bite my lip, reaching for his buckle and I unfasten it as quickly as possible. Even though it isn't my birthday, I am rather eager to see my present. I can tell it's extremely hard because when I undid his button the zip was already undoing itself from his glorious bulge he's presenting.

I grab the of his jeans and give them a tug to pull them down; Negan helps me out by lifting slightly. I take his jeans completely off because as far as we're concerned, he doesn't need them right now.

I can clearly see his hardened cock in his underwear. I rub my hand gently up and down his shaft, and with my other hand cupping his balls. I can feel him bucking his hips towards my hand. I grab the top of his underwear, pull them down and off onto the floor. Now I am the one in awe of the pleasing presentation.

I grab hold of his cock and start pumping him slowly while gently massaging his balls. He falls onto his back, and I can see him slightly gripping the sheets. I begin to lick the tip of his head, moving my tongue in a circular motion and sucking the head. I start to run my tongue down his shaft and back up. Once I felt ready, I took his whole cock in his mouth.

“Ohh… Fuuu—,” Negan lets out a gravelly moan.

He grabbed hold of my hair, and I begin to quicken the pace, he applied a light force on my head to take his cock deeper and I did. 

“Fuck, doll, you’re a fucking good girl.” He says through each moan. 

I can taste his succulent pre-cum hitting the back of my throat, making me wanting to suck harder and faster. 

“Doll, you gotta stop,” he says laughing through breathless pants, “you’re going to make me cum before the real fun fucking starts.” 

I lift my head from his lap, and I delicately wipe away the glistening saliva surround my mouth and lick my lips. Negan sits up, and he has a fire in his eyes. Putting his hands on me he picks me up so that I am hovering over his lap.

Negan grabs his cock, rubbing the head on my clit and then to my dripping slits. At this point I am done waiting now, we had our moment of slowness, and I want him now; hard and fast. I started to kiss him roughly biting him, sucking on his tongue.

“Fuck me Negan,” I say with gasping tone. 

With those few words, he stood up taking me with him and placed me on my back. He climbs on top of me spreading my legs apart. He grabs his cock, puts himself in precision and thrust in hard and fast.

“Oh God, Negan,” I let out a breathy moan.

“Doll, you feel so fucking good,” Negan says in a very deep voice, I could practically feel the vibrations through my cunt which sent a shiver up my spine.

He grabs hold of my hips to give himself extra leverage for more powerful thrust. His thrust is deep and hard; I can practically see stars right now.

Negan gives me a couple more pumps then pulls out. From the emptiness I now feel, I let out a slight whimper, but that soon goes away when I realise what Negan plans to do next. He grabs my hips and flips me onto my stomach; I laughed from the surprised motion. I got onto my knees and laid my arms and head as if I was putting them on a desk.

“What a re-fucking-markable ass,” Negan groans seeing my ass up in the air on display for him. He gives it a nice hard slap and I yelp in pleasure. 

Negan once again grabs my hips and potions him and his cock between my legs, and just like that —a click at the fingertips— he entered me smoothly. I inhaled slowly from the sensation of Negan filling the empty void. 

Negan begins to thrust slowly and rocks back into him hard to hurry the motion up. I can him chuckle under his breath. The prick is teasing me now.

“What is that you want, doll?” He says. I don't even have to look at him, I can tell he's smirking.

“Ha—Harder,” I whimpered. 

Negan leans down into my ear, "harder, what?" He hums in my head, and I feel the goosebumps all over my body.

“Harder, Negan,” I say with a whisper. 

Negan thrust hard into me once, “what was that?” He pushed harder again, “I didn't quite hear you.”

“Fuck…Me…Harder Negan,” I moan loudly through each word.

“Good girl,” Negan says and begins to thrust harder and faster into me.

The slapping sounds of our bodies meeting each other and our moans are a sweet blissful musical. Each moan gets louder and louder with each thrust. I am close to coming; I feel it building up in the pit of my stomach, and my walls are beginning to quiver around Negan's cock.

“Come for me, doll,” Negan leans down whispering into my ear still thrusting and not missing a beat.

“Negan, oh god!” I yelled in pure ecstasy and everything turned white. 

My cunt is convulsing around Negan's cock making him come hard releasing inside of him. He stops to take a moment to surround himself, and slowly rides out his orgasm. I can feel his cock twitching, and with each release, he let out a heavenly moan that echoed through the room. 

I collapsed on my back and Negan fell beside me. 

“Holy shit doll, that is by far the best fucking birthday,” Negan says through each pant of breath. 

"I'm going to have to top this up for your birthday." He leans over me to give me a wink.


End file.
